Falling For You
by yure-chan
Summary: A guy with the face of an angel who has so much love to give falls in love...with the reincarnation of the snowman...will his love melt the ice in his love's heart? A FujiRu/RuFuji shounen-ai...


**

Falling for You

**  
  
Fujima was jogging in a park one morning when he heard the sound of a basketball being dribbled coming from a nearby park. Curious, he went to take a look.  
  
Who would practice basketball so early in the morning? Fujima thought. As he moved closer, he saw someone practicing his lay-ups. He smiled as he walked into the court.  
  
"Ohayo, Rukawa!" Fujima greeted the boy who was now practicing his three-pointers.  
  
Rukawa turned around and saw the coach of Shoyo standing under the maple tree. He nodded his greeting and resumed his practice.   
  
Fujima looked and was about to go off when he heard Rukawa talking to him.  
  
"Care for a one-on-one?" Fujima turned around and smiled.  
  
"Why not?" Fujima walked up to him and soon, they were having their one-on-one.  
  
No wonder he's the coach cum captain of Shoyo. He's as good as Sendoh if not better. Rukawa thought to himself as Fujima broke out of his defense and shot in another two points.  
  
An hour later, both players sat under the maple tree, resting. Rukawa offered fujima one of his Pocari Sweat. Fujima took it gratefully as he and forgotten to bring his.  
  
"One-on-one tomorrow?" Fujima asked. He enjoyed playing with Rukawa. Rukawa nodded his head.  
  
"7 am. Same place." Rukawa said simply. They soon went their separate ways.  
  
*********************  
  
The next day and the next, the two boys met for their little game. Very soon, the one-on-one with each other became a daily morning routine.  
  
"Hey Rukawa, I'm hungry. Want to go for breakfast?" Fujima asked Rukawa as they were having their rest after another of their one-on-one one morning. Rukawa thought for a while. It was after all a Saturday morning and he has nothing to do anyway. So, he nodded his head in agreement.  
  
They walked out of the park, chatting. Well, Fujima was the one who was doing most of the talking while Rukawa just nodded or shook his head or shrugged his shoulders and gave the occasional answer. Suddenly, a ringing sound was heard. They turned their heads and saw a bicycle moving at top speed towards them. The bicycle advanced forward and was about to hit them when Fujima felt someone pulling him back. Shocked, he jerked backwards and fell right into the arms of Rukawa as they both fell to the ground.  
  
Fujima groaned as he turned around and looked right into the delicate face of Rukawa. He stared into the deep blue depths of Rukawa's. Rukawa looked up and stared right into Fujima's blue eyes as well. He was immediately mesmerized by the gentle blue eyes. The two boys were in a compromising position.  
  
"Gomen ne! Rukawa, are you alright?" Fujima asked as he stood up. Rukawa nodded, feeling rather disappointed when Fujima extracted himself from his arms.  
  
"Let's go." Fujima was feeling a strange sense of loss as well as he remembered how right he felt in Rukawa's embrace earlier on.  
  
After their breakfast, they went their separate ways with mixed feelings.  
  
*************************  
  
The next morning, they met up for their usual one-on-one. Rukawa was defending Fujima. Fujima faked a move and dodged past Rukawa, towards the basket. However, before he could score a goal, Rukawa appeared before him again. As he wasn't concentrating during the game, adding to the surprise at Rukawa's speed, he tripped and fell on Rukawa, bringing both of them to the ground.  
  
Once again, they were in the compromising position. But this time, Rukawa wasn't going to let the chance slipped by. He had sorted his feelings the previous night and feel himself attracted to Fujima.  
  
Rukawa quickly closed the distance between them and kissed Fujima on the lips. Fujima was stunned. But somehow, he liked the way Rukawa kissed him. In the flash of the moment, as he stared into Rukawa's blue depths, he can no longer deny it. Yes! He loved Rukawa, just as much as Rukawa loved him. Rukawa conveyed all his feelings towards Fujima in through the kiss with so much passion.  
  
However, at the last minute, logic got into him and he pulled away from Rukawa.  
  
"I...I got to go!" Fujima grabbed his things and ran off leaving Rukawa on the court.  
  
**************************  
  
Fujima wandered aimlessly on the streets when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Kogure looking at him strangely and worriedly.  
  
"Are you alright, Fujima?" Kogure asked, concerned.  
  
"Erm...Yes!"  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Did you know you dropped your things?" Kogure asked, worry was evident on his face as he handed Fujima his wallet and a few other items.  
  
"Arigatou!" Fujima blushed.  
  
"What happened?" Kogure was more than worried now. This wasn't the calm and rational Fujima he knew.  
  
Fujima could see that Kogure was really concerened. He sighed.  
  
"Wha...What do you think of a boy and...and boy relationship?" Fujima asked hesitantly as they sat down outside a café.  
  
Kogure blushed.  
  
"Nothing wrong. Why?"  
  
Fujima looked at him. He knew he can trust Kogure. So, he told Kogure what happened in the court earlier. Kogure listened in surprise.  
  
"Do you love Rukawa?" Kogure asked when Fujima finished. Fujima thought for a while before nodding.  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"Then what's the problem? If you love him and he loves you, why bother about what others think, so long you are happy together." Kogure advised.  
  
"You don't think I'm a freak if I go with him?" Fujima was surprised.   
  
"If I think you are a freak, then I'm probably one as well. Well...I'm now with Mitsui." Kogure confessed.  
  
"There's nothing wrong to be in love with a guy. Just follow your heart." Kogure continued. Fujima thought about it. He suddenly stood up.  
  
"I've got to go. If...If I don't want to miss him."  
  
"Go pursue your happiness." Kogure smiled and encouraged Fujima.  
  
****************************  
  
Fujima stood in front of Rukawa's house. Gathering his courage, he knocked on the door. Moments later, the door opened and there was Rukawa.  
  
Fujima looked at him with mixed feelings. Rukawa looked back in silence.  
  
Follow your heart. Kogure's words came back into his mind.  
  
"I...I need to talk to you." Fujima finally spoke. Rukawa nodded his head and stepped aside to let him enter.  
  
**************************  
  
They settled themselves in the couch, two cups of hot steaming hot tea in front of them. Fujima picked his up and started sipping. Then he put the cup down.  
  
"I know this is sudden. But I have to say it." Fujima started.  
  
_Don't reject me!_ Rukawa silently pleaded.  
  
"I...I've thought about it." Fujima continued. "I...I need to tell you." Fujima blushed. "I like you."  
  
Rukawa jerked his head up. He saw Fujima's red face and those deep blue eyes. Kawaii. He thought as a small smile formed at the corner of his mouth. Fujima saw the smile and smiled back as he inched closer to Rukawa. He put his hands around Rukawa's neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Rukawa return the kiss passionately. They kissed each other, tasting each other's mouth, till they were nearly out of breath.  
  
"Fujima..." Rukawa started when they finally broke the kiss.  
  
"Call me Kenji." Fujima smiled.  
  
Another smile formed on Rukawa's face. He nodded.  
  
"You call me Kaede then." Fujima grinned and nodded.  
  
Rukawa paused and then looked at Fujima.  
  
"I love you, Kenji. More than you can imagine."  
  
"I love you too, Kaede." Fujima smiled.  
  
Rukawa lowered his head and the two lovers shared another long, passionate kiss.  
  


**Owari**

  
  
*****************************  
  
Yureko: Phew! Finally completed it.  
  
Fujima: Thanks for the fic, Yure! I love you!  
  
Yureko *blushing*: Eh...Don't say it too early, Fujima. Someone might get jealous. (looking at the sleeping Rukawa)  
  
Fujima: He will?  
  
Yureko: Maybe. But I know how to pacify him. I'll be starting on another RuFuji fic soon. It will be a continuation of this.  
  
Fujima *smiling*: Thanks Yure! I really love you.  
  
Yureko *grinning mischeviously*: I love you too, Fujima-san!  
  
Rukawa: Nani?!  
  
Yureko *sweatdropped* (when did he wake up?): Just joking!  
  


**Please join the Bishounen Cult, onegai-shimasu ^.^  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TheBishounenCult/  
  
For more information on the Bishounen Cult, please visit the homepage at:   
http://www.geocities.com/sailorsjini/TheBishounenCult.html  
  
Arigatou! Ja ne! ^^**


End file.
